


Got A Secret, Can You Keep It?

by yuzuruhanyutrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Butt Plugs, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Smut, Surprise Ending, argument, mention of other skaters, set after PyeongChang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/pseuds/yuzuruhanyutrash
Summary: The bedsheets were barely covering his ankles, as most of them were scattered on the floor, revealing a beautiful naked body.Javier smiled.He was always happy to wake Yuzuru up, especially when he was sleeping like this.





	Got A Secret, Can You Keep It?

**Author's Note:**

> My mind couldn't help but come up with the image of Yuzuru wearing a buttplug, so guess what?  
> Your SMUT DEALER™ is working hard these days! ;D  
> Hope I'm not jinxing Yuzuru with a certain thing I wrote in here, it's for the sake of the story, Skating Gods, just don't-  
> ANYWAY, please don't hate me for this, I love Yuzuvier, believe me, but I JUST HAD TO write this, ok?  
> Good, enjoy the ride! ~

The first rays of rising sun filled the small hotel room with light.  
It was a rather cold morning, as they had just began to touch the sand, the sea and the first people who were already out at that hour.  
Inside the room, instead, the temperature was nicer.  
The feeble sound of a card unlocking the door was not enough to wake up the boy peacefully sleeping on the bed.  
The bedsheets were barely covering his ankles, as most of them were scattered on the floor, revealing a beautiful naked body.  
Javier smiled.  
He was always happy to wake Yuzuru up, especially when he was sleeping like this.  
His attention was captured by the reflection of the light over a jewelry button hidden in the cleft of Yuzuru's butt.  
He was wearing a butt plug.  
The vision was tempting, Javier only wanted to bite that perfectly round butt; to bury his face in it and never move it again.  
Still, he silently crawled over the bed, leaving soft kisses on Yuzuru's back and shoulders, waiting for him to open his eyes.  
"Morning" he muttered in a sleepy voice.  
"Welcome back to planet Earth, you dirty boy" Javier replied with a grin.  
Yuzuru's eyes widened and his cheeks acquired a pale red tint.  
"I understand that being a two-times Olympic Champion might be unnerving, but you could have called me" he continued, pointing at his butt and then kissing his neck, knowing full well which ones were his weak spots.  
"H-Habi..." he replied, trying to get away from those tempting lips.  
"What's wrong?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
Javier sighed and sit on the bed, looking outside the window.  
"Ever since we got here, in Gangneun, you've been... distant. With me. I thought it was because of the competition, but it's been over for four days now, and we..."  
Yuzuru looked away, embarrassed.  
Javier was right, he had been distant.  
They had been each other's first time with a guy and they still shared beds, from time to time.  
Only Javier had feelings for Yuzuru, and that had made everything a lot more complicated.  
They started training separately; Yuzuru had stopped going at Javier's place; no more dinners together during ice shows...  
Yuzuru stood up and went to hug Javier from behind, leaving a soft kiss under his lobe.  
"Yuzu..."  
"Yeah?" he kept on kissing him, while massaging his shoulders.  
"You're not going to sex your way out of this conversation."  
Javier needed to talk.  
He wanted to know what the two of them were.  
Friends? Lovers? Friends with benefits? Boyfriends?  
"You think so?" Yuzuru replied giggling.  
His hands went down, to Javier's pecs and abs, and then lower, to the remnants of that arousal he had unknowingly caused him.  
"I know you want me, Habi... you wanted me when you saw me naked, right?"  
Javier gulped and looked away.  
He had to be strong, to face him on this problem they were having, but it was too hard when he was so close, and his body was oh, so tempting.  
The expertise in Yuzuru's hands was making his breath uneven, as he lifted his shirt and continued his game of touches over his bare skin.  
"Come on..." he whispered in his ear.  
Javier tilted his head back, placing it on Yuzuru's shoulder, and looked directly into his eyes.  
He saw lust and want, and that was all he needed to think that maybe they could just talk later.  
The problem was that Yuzuru didn't want him anymore, but now he wanted him. Problem solved.  
If only he had looked a little closer, he would have seen what Yuzuru's expression actually meant: it was unamused, like he was doing all that just because he had to.  
Javier took off pants and underwear and kicked them away.  
He moaned into Yuzuru's mouth as he was stroking his cock to full hardness.  
"How bad you want me, Habi?" he asked.  
Javier groaned and swiftly replied: "I want to fuck you right here and now!"  
Yuzuru clapped his hands excitedly, stretching his arm to reach for the lube inside his nightstand and immediately giving it to Javier.  
It was a lot lighter than when they had got to South Korea; it was almost empty now.  
"You've put that toy to good use, didn't you?" Javier asked him, chuckling.  
Maybe Yuzuru just didn't want to bother him with sex, because of the competition.  
He must had bought himself a plug so that both of them could focus on their performances...  
Yuzuru coughed and got up from the bed, pushing Javier on the mattress.  
"Like this?"  
"No! Head on the pillow. I know you like to watch."  
He straddled Javier, only they weren't face to face.  
The only thing Javier could see were Yuzuru's legs and ass, and his back bent over the bed.  
"Get ready for me, Habi."  
The way he chanted his name was as tempting as a siren, for Javier.  
He stroked his cock and covered it in strawberry flavored lube, while staring at the small jewel buried between perfect buttcheeks.  
Yuzuru's fingers covered it and started shifting it, moaning at the stretch his muscles were withstanding.  
The feeling of emptiness didn't last long, because as soon as the plug was out, Yuzuru's hips moved over Javier's cock.  
It was a little painful, so he took it slowly, letting the lube do the job that a longer preparation should have done.  
He exhaled loudly when his butt touched Javier's skin.  
Javier, on his side, was at loss of words.  
He was captivated by the vision of his cock entering that swollen hole.  
Yuzuru's insides weren't as tight as always and he could feel something hot lingering there.  
Yuzuru must had used way too much lube, when putting on the plug.  
"Do you like it, Habi?"  
Yuzuru had turned his head and torso towards him, as he was bouncing back and forth.  
"It's beautiful..."  
Javier's hands naturally went on Yuzuru's sides, helping him with his movements.  
They stayed silent for a while, the room only filled with their moans.  
Yuzuru had set a quick pace, mostly moving till the tip was on the edge of his entrance and then letting it inside again.  
"Damn, Yuzu..."  
Javier was grateful they were finally having sex again.  
Yuzuru instead, was mostly bored.  
"More, Habi, more!"  
Javier raised his legs, while Yuzuru placed his hands on the Spaniard's knees to lift himself.  
He started pounding him with fast thrusts, pushing the other’s body down to meet his own.  
"Mmh, more! Fuck me harder Habi, do it!"  
Always greedy, always asking for more. And Javier always obliging.  
With only the arch of Yuzuru's back in his eyesight, Javier rest his head on the pillow and tightened his hold on the Japanese's body.  
His cock was slippery because of all the lube he had used and the one that was already there, so he had to be careful not to ruin the moment.  
He raised his hips and met Yuzuru's ass, loud sound of skin against skin.  
He was at his limit, but he kept pounding and pounding, deaf to anything but Yuzuru desperately calling his name.  
He groaned, while his arms fell on the mattress.  
His cock was still painting Yuzuru's insides white.  
When he pulled out, it was a mess.  
"Wow, that was... amazing." he told him, too tired to even look up.  
Yuzuru stood up, bathing in the sunlight, looking outside the window.  
"Hey, beautiful..." Javier said, smiling at him.  
Yuzuru smiled back with little enthusiasm.  
His hole was loose and quite a huge amount of sperm was about to leak.  
"I go clean myself, ok?" he told Javier, grabbing his phone and hiding his toy inside a pair of clean boxers.  
"Ok, I'll rest a little while waiting" he said, blowing him a kiss.  
Yuzuru exhaled.  
It wasn't his fault if Javier was too stupid to understand what was going in.  
He closed the door while his hand was already reaching his entrance.  
He took some of the sperm there and spread it over his plug before inserting inside again.  
He didn't want to waste any drop, he wanted to walk around constantly filled, his hole always ready to be used.  
His mind wandered over his most recent memories while he toyed himself.  
Javier hadn't been able to make him come, so he had to do it alone.  
He stretched his hole some more and fucked it with the plug, while his hand was working fast on his cock.  
It didn't take him long, given how lost he was in memories of big hands over him and love bites on his neck.  
It was absurd that Javier hadn't noticed them.  
He took a towel and used it to wipe away what was left of the morning fun from his thighs, before putting on his underwear.  
As he was washing his face, he saw his phone’s screen lights up. It was a text.

From: Ondrej  
Message: Sorry, can't come tonight, dinner with my wife

Yuzuru exhaled again and then shrugged. It wasn’t a problem.  
He opened a new message and started composing Nathan's phone number.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda feel sad now for Javi, he doesn't deserve all this...  
> But hey, this is today's fanfics, tomorrow who knows what will happen!  
> If you need more smut just go to my [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/works) and enjoy any ship you might like!  
> (You will also find some Fluff there, to cleanse your perverted souls...)  
> And as usual, come give me more headcanons on my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/yuzuruhanyutrash/?hl=it)!
> 
> [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/works)


End file.
